Jennifer Harper
Jennifer Harper was a character on ONtv's Harpers Falls: New Beginnings. She was originally played by actress Kali Rodriguez, but when the character was SORAS'ed to her mid-twenties, actress Daniella Evangelista, best known from her role on Edgemont, took over the role and played her until the character was murdered at the hands of villainous Rhonda Whittenberg (Josie Bissett). The rambunctious, but later sedate twin The younger of the twin daughters of Jason and Sandra Harper, Jennifer has always been kind of a handful, ever since she was small. Unlike her more level headed and academically talented sister, Violet, Jennifer sees having fun as more important than her school work. Although she sees herself with scores of friends, Jennifer is very paranoid of not being popular. Perhaps the one person that Jennifer wants to impress was Bethany Arthur, the most popular girl at the middle school that she and Violet attend. While Violet doesn't think too highly of Bethany, perferring to be close friends with a more diverse assortment of friends, like Amber Wellston, Jennifer, at first, had coveted Bethany's friendship, even going so far as to scorn her own twin sister. She even had been dead set against her cousin, Dylan dating Barry VanAnderman because she felt that it was too early since he had lost his spouse, Alex Corwin. However, the evil Bethany convinced Amber's brother, James to tap into Jennifer's cell phone contacts to get Dylan's number. Once she procured that, Bethany proceeded to jam his inbox full of hateful messages, calling him a slut! Jennifer, however, came around after that happened, after a stern talking to, by both Dylan and their new aunt, Vivienne VanCortlandt, and realized that Barry and Dylan were old friends who had been close since they were young children, and their bond never faltered. However, both Dylan and Barry realized that they WERE going too fast, and they were more comfortable as friends. While they would ALWAYS love one another as friends, they couldn't see being romantic. Now, Barry is trying to match Dylan up with another widower, Adam Mathison, a friend of Amy Smythe. To make up for her antics towards Dylan, Jennifer is assisting Barry in this undertaking. Jennifer agrees that Dylan and Adam should be together, she likes Adam, and she thinks that her cousin will love him too. So, ironically, Jennifer and Barry will team up to bring them together. She also wants to do battle with Bethany, who callously attacked her at the Harpers Labor Day picnic. Later on, Bethany took Cam, Jennifer's boyfriend, from her out of sheer spite and revenge against the Harper twins and their best friend, Amber Wellston. Infuriated, her sister, Violet, dumped milk on top of Cam's head. Bethany screamed for Violet to be suspended, but had to accept that Violet would leave school for a few days, and that it was not a suspension or would it be on her permanent record. She receives counsel from most of her cousins, notably Dylan, Joanna Niewoehner, Sheila Harper Watkins and her new cousin, Joanna's birth sister, Cara. A now grown up Jennifer works as a student nurse at Massachusetts General, gaining the idea and the support from her cousin, Anyssa's friend, Joliette Manning. She and Violet are as close as ever and will always be bonded, as they revel in their being twins. However, she and Bethany are still mortal enemies, and probably will always be so. After being injured by evil Rhonda Whittenberg, she undergoes surgery to get feeling in her legs back. Undaunted, Rhonda brings in a bomb, which the guards defuse, but finally Rhonda snaps and murders Jennifer in cold blood after she grabs a gun from a guard and shoots her at point blank range. Jennifer died instantly, and the Harpers went out after her for revenge. Category:Characters Category:Harper family Category:Fictional twins